


【圈套｜飛唐】深夜食堂：唐毅篇

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *雖然是唐毅篇，但唐毅戲份有點少。*敘事很多導致寫法有點怪QAQ*這個系列好像是以吃東西的人當主角命名的XD*孟少飛篇開頭是唐毅，唐毅篇開頭是孟少飛，可證唐毅=孟少飛（亂扯）





	【圈套｜飛唐】深夜食堂：唐毅篇

孟少飛對食物的執著匪夷所思。  
小時候在家裡，每天早上都睡到快遲到，路上買個三明治就打發過去，中午在學校吃營養午餐，晚上下課回家就是家常的飯菜，一般家庭裡的小孩子手上沒什麼零用錢，那些新奇的小零食像過眼雲煙，不常吃也不特別想吃，「食物」對小孟少飛來說從來不是特別追求的項目。  
長大進了警校，警校訓練嚴格，每天飲食作息都分毫不差，餐餐都是跟同學們一起吃大鍋飯，這種統包式的餐點實在乏善可陳，孟少飛對警校生活的食物記憶，就只有味道重，炸滷煎烤樣樣來，就是沒有清蒸或水煮，他還記得有一回甚至在桌上看過炸小番茄就當一道菜蒙混過去，讓他好想衝進廚房把負責伙食的笨蛋炸了；除了白飯白饅頭之外，辣得都像打翻辣醬，鹹的都像打翻鹽盒，甜的都像打翻糖罐，孟少飛一度以為還沒出警校就要先進洗腎中心，但好歹年輕代謝好，順順利利結束警校生涯，成為一名員警，可重口味的毛病再也改不掉，尤其嗜辣。  
接著孟少飛進入偵三隊，那是一個特別愛聚餐的奇妙團隊，沒案子也聚餐，案子成了也聚餐，案子辦不下去也聚餐，從餐館吃到夜市，從連鎖店吃到路邊攤，從燒烤吃到燒賣，除了一餐幾千元的高級餐廳讓他們這些小公僕望而卻步而甚少涉足外，哪裡有食物，哪裡就有偵三隊。  
「食物」對孟少飛而言是一種交際，也是一種樂趣，住在台北這樣的都市外食很方便，口味又多，獨身在外的孟少飛家裡的廚房只拿來燒開水，「做菜」這件事對他而言極其遙遠，他還曾天馬行空地想，大概自己前世是個正人君子，所以注定今生要遠離庖廚吧！反正在這繁華的大都會裡怎麼都餓不死，做菜也不是人生的必備技能。  
後來，麗真姐被殺了，和行天盟的幫主唐國棟死在一起，隊裡關於麗真姐傳聞不脛而走，說她跟唐國棟勾結販毒，說她跟唐國棟有私情，各種流言蜚語不僅沒有隨著當事人的逝世消停，反而甚囂塵上，孟少飛絕不能忍受自己那麼敬重的前輩被人誤會，暗暗發誓一定要找出真相，他鎖定了同時中槍倒在旁邊的行天盟少主唐毅，只要沒有工作就明查暗訪樣樣來，還為此多次被不堪其擾的唐毅對簿公堂。那段時間裡，孟少飛的飲食極不正常，不定時也不定量，還愛亂吃，又靠辣味和可樂提神，最後乾脆把兩者結合，竟也成為意外的珍饈美味，那種直衝腦門的快感，成為他無趣生活裡小小的幸福。  
再後來，果然如學弟趙子的話被老天狠狠打臉，完美應驗怕什麼來什麼的莫非定律，他和唐毅戀愛、強迫唐毅和他同居、讓唐毅心甘情願和他同居、等唐毅出獄、和唐毅結婚，婚後他正式以老闆娘之姿搬進的唐毅那幢漂亮的雙層別墅，享受唐毅生活上無微不至的呵護。  
唐毅不僅長的好看待他又好，手藝更是能變出花來，孟少飛每天下班，都有專車接送，專人做飯，晚間的餐桌是他和唐毅重要的相處時間，除去有任務外，孟少飛總是早早就在電話裡大肆點餐，並且準時準點下班，等唐毅來接他，一起買材料回家，在布置簡約溫馨的廚房裡，兩人分享一桌餐點，分享「家」的所有美好感受，也常常分享食物後就分享對方的體溫，就這麼在餐桌上「續攤」，一路到浴室、到床上，從家庭晚餐直接變成午夜風月場。

世海集團這幾年有唐毅努力經營，加上道一和左紅葉的幫忙，生意做的風生水起，隨之而來的是頻率逐漸攀高的加班，尤其這一季將是決定能否突破營業瓶頸的機會，唐毅常常一早出門到凌晨才回來，洗個澡倒在床上就近乎昏迷，隔天又要早起上班，半夜常常鬧頭疼，睡也睡不好，孟少飛睡得淺，即使唐毅動作再輕，他還是在夜裡被吵醒，心疼地端水遞藥、按摩熱敷，或是把唐毅摟在懷裡輕撫著他的背，希望他能好睡一點。  
這天接到唐毅又要加班的電話，孟少飛第一萬次對著暗下來的螢幕嘆氣，忽然心中念頭一動，他轉過頭問還在等Jack來接的趙子  
「欸趙子，你會煮飯嗎？」  
「蛤？煮飯？當然不會啊！」  
「你想過要學嗎？」  
「幹嘛學？Jack很會煮啊！他說今天要做牛腩飯！」提到會煮飯的男朋友（而且下個月就是老公了），趙子眼睛放光，這時Jack那台帥氣的重型機車停在門口，Jack坐在車上朝裡面揮揮手  
「那阿飛我先走囉！」  
「……你還是快點滾吧哼！」  
孟少飛氣噗噗的看趙子歡天喜地的出門去，又轉過來問留下來值班的鈺琦  
「欸欸，妳平常回家都吃什麼？你會幫妳老公煮飯嗎？」鈺琦也是剛和隔壁刑事組的同仁結婚  
「會啊！如果我沒值班就是我煮飯啊！」  
「那妳值班妳老公怎麼辦？」  
「他會煮啊！煮好給我帶來嘿嘿！不過學長，你不是都有唐毅給你弄飯嗎？幹嘛問這個？」  
「沒有啦！唐毅最近很忙，一整天也見不到他，也不知道他有沒有吃……」  
「那學長你給他送不就好了？」  
「我？可是我很久沒煮飯，不對，是沒有煮過飯……」  
「那你平常會看唐毅煮嗎？」  
「不會……我都只進去偷喝可樂……剛開始他還會教我，後來就不太讓我煮飯了，現在大概只會泡麵……」  
「那沒關係，」雖然這麼說，鈺琦還是翻了一個小白眼「不會可以學啊！學長你做好給唐毅送過去，又可以見到他耶！」  
「有道理！那我去買材料！」被鈺琦點亮腦內燈泡的孟少飛拿起背包就奔出門去，留下一臉嫌棄的鈺琦  
「哼！你們這一個個嬌生慣養的貴夫！」

孟少飛離開偵三隊來到超市裡，才想起他根本不知道做什麼，只好坐在車裡拿起手機邊查邊自言自語  
「我看看……晚上加班吃什麼好……豬肝瘦肉粥，好難……滑蛋豆腐麵線，超難……四神湯，連四神是什麼都記不起來……南瓜小米粥，南瓜怎麼弄？」  
查了半天都沒有一種菜色，能讓手藝單薄如紙的孟少飛想像出做法，他煩躁的把手機丟在副駕駛座上，仔細想想以前他出任務晚歸，都是唐毅給他做消夜，吃的是什麼來著？忽然，他想起一碗熱湯麵。  
那是唐毅出獄第一年秋天，孟少飛追捕一個走私集團，沒日沒夜守了六天，終於在海岸倉庫裡的交易現場以現行犯將一干人等逮捕歸案，他也結束連日來的跟監，得以回家休假。  
那天他推開家門已經凌晨，唐毅就站在燈火通明的客廳等他，待他洗好澡邊擦乾頭髮邊走下樓，唐毅輕輕攬過孟少飛，讓他坐在餐桌前，轉身端過一個碗，高湯的香氣蔓延開來，裡面有肉片、蔬菜、雞蛋，沒有繁複的做法和過多的調料，清淡養生又甘醇有味，是最適合加班熬夜的食譜。  
「太棒了就是這個！」  
孟少飛興奮得快跳起來，下車直奔超市，FIFI也跟著輕快地飄動，他很快買好材料回家，竟然也無師自通的邊熬湯邊把各種配料分別煮熟，還找出一個很大的便當袋子，又精心挑選一個大碗，那個當時唐毅用的大碗，還仔細的把湯、配料、麵都分開裝，帶著滿滿一袋驅車前往世海集團辦公室。

已經是下班時間，大部分人都已離開，唐毅除非必要不太讓屬下跟他一起熬夜，大廳氣派的主燈早熄滅，只剩下通往電梯走道上幽幽的廊燈，夜間輪班的警衛不認識孟少飛，還好他手上有一張通行證，是他跟唐毅要來的，當時的理由是方便隨時突襲，以防狐狸精一類的東西混進來他不知道，弄得唐毅無奈又寵溺的只好給他一張。  
孟少飛刷卡進電梯，直達唐毅所在的樓層，他輕輕敲兩下門。  
唐毅心中奇怪，道一和紅葉都下班回家了，這時候能是誰來？但只瞬間他便猜到來人是誰，除了他家的寶貝，誰肯在這種時候來看他？唐毅邊想著露出微笑，起身去開門，果不其然看到孟少飛提著一個大袋子站在門口  
「寶貝，你來了。」語氣裡帶著一點困倦  
「你沒有很驚訝喔？」孟少飛有點不滿意自己帶來的驚喜沒有效果  
「很驚訝，也不驚訝，除了你這麼晚誰會來？」糟糕，寶貝不高興，快安慰！  
「嘿嘿！」順毛成功！  
唐毅摟過孟少飛，還順勢接過袋子，手上傳來的重量引起唐毅好奇  
「這是什麼？」  
「我給你做的消夜啊！」  
「你還回家做消夜？」唐毅挑挑眉  
孟少飛笑容滿面把袋子又拿過來放在會客用沙發組的桌上，又轉過身來抱住唐毅手臂  
「對啊！不然你要我空手來看老公喔？多沒誠意啊！等等，你該不會吃過晚飯了吧？」  
「沒有，現在很餓，本來要出去吃點消夜，你就來了。」  
「看吧！我就是怕你太忙沒吃飯啊！專程給你做的耶！」  
唐毅盯著孟少飛，心裡酸軟而飽脹起來，他踏過重重山水，歷經萬千悲歡，終於找到自己的肋骨，這根肋骨是那麼開朗、貼心，那麼堅定又全心全意地愛著自己呢！  
孟少飛哪裡管他腦子裡的小劇場，只管坐下來打開袋子，一樣一樣把東西拿出來，邊拿邊數，唐毅也湊過來坐在沙發上，伸手圈住孟少飛的腰看他擺設  
「碗，筷子湯匙，麵，湯，菜，蛋，肉……你看，我都分開裝喔！這樣麵就不會爛掉，菜也不會軟軟的喔！」  
「你連碗都帶來？」  
「對啊！不然我又不知道你這邊有沒有碗，這樣擺起來好看嘛！」  
孟少飛把麵放進碗裡，再倒進高湯讓麵散開，又認真地把配料一樣樣擺好，就成了一碗色香味俱全的湯麵  
「來！」把餐具塞在唐毅手上「你快吃吧！」  
唐毅接過餐具，卻放在桌上，孟少飛還沒反應過來，就被唐毅抱個滿懷，唐毅靠在他頸邊，對著孟少飛醒目又透著血色的耳朵用氣音細聲說  
「寶貝，你真好。」說完還輕咬一口耳垂  
「什麼啦……」孟少飛感到癢，伸手推推唐毅胸膛「你快點吃啦……」  
「寶貝，你要負責。」  
「蛤？負責什麼？」  
「你都做好送來了，要負責到底，餵我。」  
「你、你三歲喔！自己吃啦！」  
「不要，我餓得沒力氣，要你餵。」口裡說沒力氣，卻把孟少飛圈得更緊  
「你耍賴！不要吃拉倒喔！」  
「要吃，要你餵。」  
「唐毅……」孟少飛還要伸手推開唐毅，忽然被一股強大的力量抱住  
「寶貝，你不願意餵我嗎？」唐毅微皺起眉，有點委屈的樣子  
「也不是不願意啦……」  
「我都沒有人餵過我吃飯呢……」  
「哪有，我以前也餵過你啊、不對，幹嘛提這個啦……」  
「熬夜加班如果有心愛的寶貝餵我吃消夜，我會很感動呢！」唐毅邊說邊親吻孟少飛的側臉、鼻尖、耳朵、下巴，雙手也在他腰上輕揉  
「寶貝，可不可以餵我？嗯？」  
「……好啦好啦好啦！」  
實在拗不過唐毅死纏爛打，孟少飛最終還是投降，唐毅放開手讓孟少飛挪過碗，拿起筷子捲些麵條在湯匙裡，再舀點湯，又添上一根青菜，吹兩下遞給唐毅，唐毅卻還不接  
「你先吃。」  
「幹嘛啦！怕我下毒喔！還是不相信我的手藝啦！」  
「你先吃。」唐毅輕握住孟少飛手腕把湯匙推過去  
「哼！吃就吃誰怕誰啊！這個絕對好吃我跟你講！」孟少飛吃下一口麵，果然味道很好，得意地笑著看唐毅  
「剛才不好吃，現在好吃了。」唐毅露出一抹得逞地微笑  
「……你這個變態……」孟少飛反應過來，臉紅得發燙  
「寶貝餵我。」唐毅又湊過來圈住他  
「哼！你再鬧我就不給你吃了喔！」  
孟少飛嘴裡抱怨，卻還是又捲起一口麵，這回加上一片肉，送到唐毅嘴邊，唐毅將麵含進口裡細細咀嚼，甘甜的高湯配上充滿彈性的麵條，還有柔軟又肥瘦適中的豬肉片，綜合在一起就是名為「歸宿」的無上美味，有孟少飛的地方，就是唐毅的歸處，他像一隻飢餓的饕餮，在疲憊的深夜裡被餵飽了身心。


End file.
